Ramen Perdido
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Que puede suceder si Kushina pierde su preciado ramen?, el amor brilla en cualquier momento, eso lo descubre Minato, al ayudar a su mejor amiga abuscar lo que a perdido. mision s, festejando el cumpleaños de Bella. By. Kem-chan


**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Aplicado._ _Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de la mente maestra: Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Rating:**__ K+_

_**Pareja:**__ Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:**__ Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo_

**0-0-0-0-0-**

Hola!

Y esto es para ti, Bella-chan, porque tú te lo mereces, espero que te guste, sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero es con muchísimo cariño, de eso estés segura.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Te deseo lo mejor del mundo, cuídate y diviértete mucho.

Besos,

Kem.

-One-shot-

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**RAMEN PERDIDO**

**.**

**By: roxkem (Kem-chan)**

**.**

Se divisaba una silueta que corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de una inmensa y prestigiosa preparatoria. Se trataba de una hermosa joven, de piel blanca, largo cabello rojo intenso y unos preciosos ojos violeta; de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años.  
>Se detuvo cuando salió hasta el jardín y divisó una banca donde anteriormente se había encontrado sentada. En dicho sitio estaba sentado un chico, su piel ligeramente bronceada en combinación con sus ojos azules y su rubio cabello lo hacían atractivo, se encontraba leyendo con mucha concentración un libro, más notó inmediatamente la presencia de la otra joven de su misma edad, quien se había ido hacía poco. <p>

-Así que ya regresaste. – pronunció sin despegar su vista del texto. 

-Supongo. – bufó fastidiada en respuesta. 

-No pudiste atraparlo, ¿cierto? - preguntó subiendo su azul mirada para ver a su compañera. 

-No. – dijo molesta –. Pero ya verá cuando lo haga. – Amenazó haciendo un puchero enojado que la hacía verse encantadora, al menos a los ojos del joven. 

El joven rubio negó con la cabeza. – No tienes remedio, Kushina. – dijo sonriendo levemente. 

-¡Pero si no fue mi culpa! – Se quejó volteando hacia el otro lado. 

-Ya, cálmate. – Suspiró de nuevo –. ¿Por qué mejor no almorzamos? – Sugirió tomando su almuerzo. 

-Bien. – Contestó recuperando sus ánimos anteriores y empezando a rebuscar entre sus cosas. De pronto, se detuvo en seco y abrió mucho los ojos. – Minato. – llamó en un estado de shock total. 

-Dime. – Contestó muy extrañado por la actitud de la chica. 

-No está. – Susurró –. Mi ramen... ¡No está! – comenzaba a desesperarse. 

-Hey, tranquilízate, podemos compartir mi almuerzo. – Sugirió Minato viendo el desconcierto en su rostro. 

-No, gracias, pero yo... Necesito mi ramen. – curiosamente, su voz sonó muy seria al decir eso. 

-Pero puedes comprar un poco en la cafetería – Hizo otra sugerencia, sorprendido al ver su cambio tan repentino de ánimo, a veces pensaba que Kushina era bipolar. 

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! – Gritó – ¡Es el ramen de la abuela Mito! ¡No puedo perderlo así como así! O se molestará mucho conmigo y ya no me lo preparará de nuevo. – Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. 

-A ver... – murmuro pensativo, necesitaba darle una buena respuesta –. Debes haberlo dejado en alguna parte, trata de recordar. – Se levantó para encararla, ya que ella también se había levantado. 

-Mmm... – Articuló pensativa –. Estuve aquí y luego... ¡El salón! – Gritó victoriosamente –. Tengo que irme. – Ni bien dijo eso, se fue corriendo dejando a Minato con la palabra en la boca. 

-Espera Kushi...na. – No pudo terminar la frase porque ya Kushina se había ido –. _"Iba a acompañarte"_ – Pensó – _"No hay caso"_ – Volvió a sentarse. 

Iba a volver a su lectura cuando su libro se le cayó por accidente, y al inclinarse a recogerlo sus ojos captaron un objeto que le llamó la atención. 

-Esto es... – Susurró tomándolo del suelo –. Un bento. – termino mirándolo curioso. 

Analizó bien el pequeño recipiente envuelto en un paño rosa, y notó que el borde de la cinta con la que estaba atado se encontraba a modo de broche un pequeño dije con la forma de un remolino, y en una de las esquinas del pañuelo, se encontraban bordadas con el mismo color rojo de la cinta las iniciales "K.U". Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa. 

-_"Será mejor que se lo lleve" _– Pensó levantándose y tomando con cuidado el bento, era sopa después de todo –. _"Antes de que colapse" –_ Sonrió divertido y se adentró en el edificio. 

En ese preciso momento de uno de los salones salía una cabizbaja Kushina, había puesto todo de cabeza y le había preguntado a sus amigas, quienes incluso la ayudaron a buscar, y ni así había logrado encontrar el dichoso bento con su tan especial ramen. 

-Ahora la abuela Mito ya no me va a preparar más ramen. – Se quejó Kushina tristemente. 

Iba tan sumida en su ensimismamiento y su tristeza post-pérdida de ramen, que no notó cuando Minato se le acercaba, ni se dio cuenta cuando se paró frente a ella, sólo se percató de que no estaba sola en el momento en el que escuchó su nombre. 

-Kushina. – La llamó Minato moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo frente al rostro de la aludida. 

-No lo encontré. – Murmuró, más se encontraba tan ida que parecía no estar hablando con nadie. 

-Kushina. – Volvió a llamarla Minato al ver que parecía no reaccionar. 

-Dime. – respondió sin ánimos y sin despegar la vista del suelo. 

-Mira. – Extendió hacia el frente el tan buscado ramen por Kushina, esperando que ella lo notara. 

-¿Qué tengo que...? – No pudo terminar la oración porque al subir la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en el objeto que por poco desarma su aula buscando. 

-¡Mi ramen! – Su grito de eufórica emoción con un leve tinte de sorpresa no se hizo esperar.  
>Minato cerró con fuerza los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando la aguda voz de la chica penetró su canal auditivo, sintiendo cómo sus tímpanos eran seriamente dañados sin contemplaciones, sin embargo la radiante sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba su rostro era inigualable, valía la pena. <p>

-¿Dónde...? - Articuló el principio de las, de seguro, múltiples preguntas que comenzaría a hacerle a Minato. 

-Bajo la banca. - La cortó él –. Debiste haberlo puesto ahí y luego se te olvidó. – Siguió al ver que ella tenía intención de hacer otra pregunta. 

-Yo... – No era capaz de decir nada coherente –. Yo... 

Minato sonrió divertido ante la situación, no todos los días se veía a Kushina Uzumaki así de desconcertada. 

-¡Gracias! – Salió de su shock la joven –. Gracias, muchas gracias Minato. ¡Me acabas de salvar la vida! – Se lanzó sobre el chico entrelazando sus brazos tras su cuello en un abrazo, tomando su ramen en el proceso y separándose casi de inmediato para desagrado de Minato, que solo la miró alejarse un par de pasos de él. Y luego comenzó con una secuencia de palabras y frases sueltas, que incluían un "gracias" cada cinco segundos. 

Por su parte, Minato dejó de prestarle atención para mirarla fijamente, ésos ojos que brillaban ilusionados, ésos largos cabellos que bailaban al compás de los movimientos que hacía, esa blanca y tersa piel, ésos rosados labios que se movían sin control y de vez en vez se quedaban entreabiertos viéndose demasiado incitantes y parecían invitarlo a besarlos, su carisma, su expresión... No había duda alguna de que su mejor amiga era una chica impresionantemente hermosa. 

Al aceptar esa verdad dejaba de extrañarle el hecho de que se había enamorado de ella, y es que Kushina era una muchacha verdaderamente única. 

Continuó mirándola con fijeza, parecía escucharla pero en realidad sólo la miraba embelesado y metido en su propio mundo.  
>Un mundo en el que ella lo miraba de otra forma, en el que podía tomarla de la mano y tenerla entre sus brazos sin restricciones y con un significado distinto, un mundo en el que el calificativo "mejores amigos" cambiaba por otro que le agradaba más... Sin duda alguna su mundo perfecto, era una verdadera pena que ese mundo sólo existiera en sus sueños ya que él, por su cuenta, no se atrevía a intentar hacerlo realidad por miedo a perder a una de las personas que más quería. <p>

Se dijo que no tenía sentido seguir quebrándose la cabeza con ésas cosas y volvió su atención a los movimientos de la chica, hasta que pronunció unas palabras que lo sacaron abruptamente de su ensoñación. 

-En serio gracias, 'ttebane, ¡De verdad te amo! – En medio del desenfrenado parloteo, aquellas palabras salieron prácticamente solas, como una mala jugada de su subconsciente. 

Súbitamente Kushina dejó de emitir sonido alguno, en cuanto su cerebro procesó lo que acababa de decir y se sumieron en un silencio que comenzaba a tornarse un poco incómodo.  
>Kushina respiró tres veces, procesando mentalmente lo sucedido en los últimos treinta segundos. <p>

_-"¿PERO QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?" _– Se gritó dentro de su cabeza en cuanto recobró el hilo de sus pensamientos. 

Era una imprudente, una impulsiva, una tonta y muchas otras cosas que se reclamaba a sí misma en ése momento. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera tal cosa tan a la ligera? ¡Admitió que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo de toda la vida!  
>Debía calmarse y pensar, tal vez no era tan malo, tal vez... Tal vez Minato no le había prestado atención ¡Sí! Eso era una posibilidad. <p>

-Kushina. – Esa voz… ¡Oh no! Ése tono no podía presagiarle nada bueno –. Lo que dijiste... – Y todas sus esperanzas se fueron por un despeñadero, ¿Era mucho pedir que por una vez algo le saliera como ella quería? 

Minato también se encontraba impactado por aquella confesión tan repentina, pero eso hizo que de pronto sintiera una esperanza nacer en su interior, en lo profundo de su ser. La miró de nuevo. Su cabeza baja, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos que se alcanzaban a ver idos... 

Puede que Kushina hubiera dicho eso sólo por decirlo. Pero... ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si ella de verdad lo veía de esa forma? Ése era el momento de ser valiente y quedarse a descubrirlo sin que nada más le importase. 

-¿Sí? – Pronunció con voz temblorosa Kushina, como si temiera algo.  
>-¿Lo dijiste por la emoción del momento... O era en serio? - El nerviosismo se podía adivinar fácilmente en la voz de Minato, él también parecía temer algo. <p>

Kushina se armó de valor, ella siempre había sido valiente y ése no era el momento de echarse para atrás, Además... ¿Qué más le quedaba? Ya lo había dicho, ahora debía asumir las consecuencias, pero... ¿Por qué Minato parecía tan interesado en su respuesta? ¿Y por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Era posible que ella le gustara? 

Lo miró de reojo. Se podía notar el sonrojo sobre su piel, su dorado cabello se movía con el viento que se colaba por la ventana, sus labios se abrían y cerraban rítmicamente dando la impresión de que ya no encontraba que decir, sin embargo sus azules ojos brillaban con una determinación que pocas veces se dejaba apreciar en un intento por disimular el atisbo de un temor incierto en lo más profundo de su mirada. 

Bien, era posible que sí le gustara como también era posible que no, más sin embargo Kushina sintiera la necesidad de estar segura de ello. 

-Lo dije por la emoción del momento. – Vio la decepción apoderarse del semblante del chico por un momento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en sus labios, él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Kushina lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a encararla de nuevo –. Pero... Es en serio, 'ttebane. – En ese punto su sonrojo ya era digno de competir con su cabello, pero la sonrisa aún adornaba sus labios. 

Minato la miró sorprendido, ¡Kushina en serio estaba enamorada de él! Se sentía en un sueño, no quedaba duda alguna de que estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, se miraron a los ojos para luego irlos cerrando lentamente y unieron sus labios en un beso que al principio fue tan sólo un suave contacto que ellos se encargaron de ir profundizando hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. 

-Yo también te amo. – Susurró Minato en su oído. 

Ésta vez fue Kushina quien se encargó de comenzar otro beso aunque ahora más demandante, pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Minato quien la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia más sí, pegándola de esa forma a su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar juntos. 

-¿Ahora sí podemos almorzar? – Preguntó Minato, mirando como increíblemente el bento permanecía intacto en la mano derecha de Kushina, si algo era seguro era que debía tener bastante experiencia. 

-Por supuesto. – Respondió Kushina reclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Minato. 

Ella también sentía que estaba soñando, ya ni le importaba que le hubiera dicho el secreto mejor guardado de su vida... ¡Al mismísimo Minato Namikaze! En ese momento lo único que le importaba era que caminaba de la mano con el amor de su vida quien ahora era, por fin, su novio. 

Era posible que él no se lo hubiera pedido realmente y que para muchas personas en realidad no lo fueran, pero eso no contaba para ellos, para ellos bastaban dos palabras: "Te Amo" eso les era suficiente para saber que estarían juntos por siempre y así era. 

Cuando salieron del edificio volvieron a sentarse en la misma banca, Minato volvió a sacar su almuerzo y Kushina hábilmente colocó el bento ya abierto en su mano izquierda, sosteniéndolo con equilibrio, mientras con la derecha buscaba algo entre sus cosas. 

Justo en ese momento sintió una punzada en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo que la obligó a llevar su mano derecha a la parte afectada, aflojando instantáneamente el agarre que tenía su mano izquierda en el ramen, ocasionando que cayera sin remedio y se esparciera por todo el suelo. Fue luego de unos tres segundos que Kushina notó que había sido víctima de la picadura de una abeja ya que estaban en primavera y que su almuerzo se encontraba regado por todo el piso. 

Minato miró toda la escena transcurrir delante de sus ojos como en cámara lenta, pero se había concentrado tanto en la repentina mueca de dolor de Kushina que no había podido reaccionar para evitar esa catástrofe a tiempo, y rápidamente se cubrió los oídos mirando a Kushina y sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. 

-¡MI RAMEN! – Gritó con fuerza ante para ella tan atroz escena. 

Rápidamente se volteó y comenzó, ahora sí, a llorar en serio. Con la diferencia de que esta vez Minato la abrazó dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda y acariciándole el cabello delicadamente en un intento por consolarla. Él también miró el ramen inevitablemente perdido, sonrió dándose cuenta de que en cierta forma era gracias a él que ahora se encontraban así, y silenciosamente se lo agradeció desde lo más íntimo y profundo de su corazón. 

Miró ahora a Kushina llorar desconsoladamente y la abrazó con cariño, ese era uno de los pocos momentos de debilidad que ella raras veces tenía. Podía sonar muy extraño y tal vez inusual, pues lo era, pero no cabía duda de que el ramen era una parte fundamental de la vida de su, ahora novia, Kushina Uzumaki. Más si por su causa él podía tener más momentos con ella como el de ese día, jamás se quejaría por ello. 

**FIN.**


End file.
